


To Place the Pieces Together

by Riyusama



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: It wasn't actually all that complicated at first, but ever since Hwoarang and Lili had started dating - Steve's been left alone more than, often by his bestfriend. They never really thought of each other as more than, friends or are they both just too afraid to admit it?





	1. You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> NEW Notes: Hiya, so this fanfic has been made since like 2014 and I only now updated it finished it this 2017 lol, wild right? Proob because Tekken 7 came out and like hell yeah, need to contribute to my fandom <3 I absolutely ADORE HwoaSteve so hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> Author's Notes: I FUCKING WROTE THIS AT 6:00 PM AND FINISHED AT AROUND 1:12 AM AND I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL THAT HAPPENED. Gawd, I am so fucking tired and I just.. I wanted to finish this so badly that I literally forced myself to stay awake omgeh.. QAQ I even have school later *lol* No sleep for this writer ~
> 
> So anyways.. AU HwoaSteve fanfic, very bitchy Lili, some OOC characters here and stuff there. Guys quit judging meh already.. I wrote this while I was a lil high and had almost no sleep, cut me some slack kay? ;w; UN-BETA as usual and stuff.. Just scanned it one or two times to see for spelling and grammar so yeah.. Enjoy ~ There's gonna be a chapter 2! So dun worry! No fanfic of mine doesn't have smut.. =w=

It was one of those typical boys night of sleeping over at the other's place, though it wasn't getting to anywhere near fun when the other was on his phone, arguing with his girlfriend. The very sight of it made Steve sigh in dismay, even during their so called 'bro time', Lili had Hwoarang wrapped on her pinky finger. Him and the red-hair were supposed to spend the whole night watching movies, playing video games and chugging down on junk foods till their stomachs can't take it anymore, though it seems like the ginger's blonde girlfriend had other things in mind.

"I already told you, it was nothing. Why do you keep on asking me about it?" Steve heard his bestfriend complain on his phone, Hwoarang had been talking to Lili for about an hour now, wasting their precious time together fighting with his so called lover "Yeah, alright fine. Well good night to you too." The ginger said off angrily to his phone as Hwoarang hastily hung up on his lover.

The boxer gave a hum of acknowledgement to his bestfriend, looking over to the red-hair who seemed to look beyond enraged at the moment "What is it this time?" Steve asked his friend as the blonde patted the free space on his bed, signaling for the ginger to sit beside him.

Hwoarang grumbled in annoyance, complying to the other's request as he angrily sat next to Steve "It's Lili man, she's such a pain in the neck!" He grumbled in anger, looking down on the floor just to grab a hold of the game controller he had left earlier when him and Steve were abruptly interrupted with their game by his little princess girlfriend "I don't even know anymore Steve, we used to get along so well." Hwoarang said with a heavy sigh to accompany it, only for Steve to look back at him with an arch brow - questioning the red hair's choice of words.

The Korean looked back the blonde with an arch brow as well to counter or more like mirror his expression, before Hwoarang groaned and looked away, defeated by his best friend as he raised both hands up "Alright alright, we only got along good before because of sex. You happy?" The younger admitted as he kept his gaze on Steve, to which the boxer only nodded in satisfaction.

"Not much mate, why not break up with her if your relationship's getting that complicated?" Steve asked his friend, he was concerned with how the red-hair was handling his current situation. Of course he himself had some problems with relationships before, though he had never encountered going out with a prissy princess like Lili, she was a difficult girl if the boxer may add - and he didn't actually know what Hwoarang saw in her, aside from her drop dead sexy body that a lot of other men would drool and probably even kill to have at least one night with her.

A sigh and ruffle of his own hair was Hwoarang's reply, he held his game controller in one hand before idly playing with its buttons "I don't know man, it's just complicated you know?" He said back to his blonde friend, they both stared at each for a moment, icy blue hues staring straight into caramel brown orbs. They both gazed into each other for a moment, though Steve was the first one to break it off by looking away and focusing his gaze back the T.V. in front of them.

"Yeah alright, let's just forget about this and get back to our game alright?" Steve suggested off with a smile as he glanced for a second time to his best friend, trying to cheer him up and lighten the mood.

"You sure do know how to get me Fox."

It was one of those usual school days, a pretty normal day for everyone - especially for a certain blonde like Steve. He had his ear phones plugged in to his ears, head moving along to the rhythm of the song as he skips a few times. One hand shoved in the pocket of his pants whilst the other held along the support of his backpack.

"Uhuh, jam packed and moving along with the groove ~ " Steve muttered off the lyrics of the song, smiling to himself as he turned to one corner of the school to get to his locker "With an iron clenched fist, nothing to lose and nothing to fear." The blonde said off, a little snicker escaping his lips.

His head moved about until his eyes focused on his surroundings and just a few walks away from his locker, he saw his bestfriend; Steve was about to call out to him though, had second thoughts the minute he saw his red-headed friend chatting with his girlfriend. A sigh left the boxer's lips as he shrugged off the idea and just proceeded to his locker, which would just be a few lockers away from where Hwoarang and Lili were hanging out at the moment.

"Hey Fox!" He heard the other's voice suddenly call out for him as Steve got to his locker and was in the middle of unlocking it's combination pass code. The younger had a grin plastered onto his lips as he rested an arm on top of Steve's shoulder, grabbing the other's full attention as the said blonde looked over to Hwoarang's direction - giving him a questioning look by arching one brow up.

"Hey Hwoa, what's up?" The boxer asked as he opened his locker and continued on his business with getting the materials he needed for his classes.

Hwoarang only hummed in reply, taking one of the blonde's earphone and putting it on his own ear instead; listening to his bestfriend's choice of music "Hey, I love this song!" The red-hair exclaimed out, doing a slight headbang as to not pull the earphone's wires too far from him. Steve on the other hand laughed at his friend's action, head moving a tad as well as him and Hwoarang listened to his music. It was one of the reasons him and his bestfriend got along so well, aside from their interest in video games and fighting - music was one of the things they got along so well in; they didn't look like it but, Steve had some liking to heavy music rock songs as well and vice versa, Hwoarang would also listen to his favourite RnB music.

"Hey, did ya get to hear The Creed's newest album?" Steve asked his friend, The Creed was one of their favourite bands; it was a rock band that Hwoarang had introduced to Steve a couple of months ago, to which the blonde had gotten hooked in so much that he had bought a few merchandises and CD's from the said band.

His friend shook his head as a sign of no "Haven't been able to listen to them yet." Hwoarang admitted and Steve nodded in understanding. The blonde closed his locker again once all of his school materials was at his hands, locking it again for safety "Wanna come by my place to listen then? Bought their Dreaded Cacophonous album." The boxer said with a grin to the red-hair, only for Hwoarang reflect it back at him.

"Sure! That'd be-"

"How long do you intend to make me wait?"

Both boy's attention were directed at the new voice that broke in to their own private world. Emilie de Rochefort or more commonly known as ' _Lili_ ' had her hands placed on her waist, one foot tapping a few times at the floor in impatience as her sapphire orbs gazed at both Hwoarang and Steve, though more on Hwoarang instead.

"You're supposed to accompany me to cheerleading practice.  _Boyfriend_." She said in a demanding tone of voice and letting the word  _boyfriend_ sound a little too unpleasant as she said it. Steve shuddered at the statement and Hwoarang groaned in annoyance, pulling away from Steve unwillingly as he took a hold of Lili's hand that was stretched out for him.

Hwoarang took one last look at his friend before giving off a soldier's salute as a good-bye wave to the blonde "See ya later Fox." The red-hair said as he pulled the other teen in his arms and walked away from her.

"Yeah, see you later." The boxer replied back in a low tone of voice, barely above a whisper as he waved back at his bestfriend though it went unnoticed. Steve felt a slight feeling of pain and jealousy struck against his chest as he watched his bestfriend disappear into the crowd with his lover.

The boxer clenched onto his textbooks and notebooks tightly, his thoughts were about Hwoarang for once. Him and the red-head had been having less and less time with each other ever since him and Lili became an item.

' _What's this Steve? Jealous because your bestfriend's got a girlfriend?_ ' He said internally, or more like his conscience talking to him - mocking him a little even maybe?

' _What a sore loser, get a love life Steve._ ' He battled against his own mind, grumbling a little in annoyance, the boxer felt his own mood drop so suddenly with the absences of his rebellious law breaking friend.

"Stupid spoiled brat." Steve muttered off in anger, walking off to his classroom as to not get scolded by his teacher for being late "I'll teach that little twat a thing or two." He continued off in his murmurs of threat towards Lili and all of a sudden, Steve realized what he was talking about and quickly shook his head, trying to throw away all those thoughts of jealousy.

"What the hell? Stop thinking stupid Steve." The boxer said to himself and quickly ran off to his classroom, trying to get his mind off from any thoughts of his red-headed friend. He didn't need to get jealous about anything at all, he didn't like Lili at all - she was so not his type. Nor with Hwoarang, he'd admit the rebellious teen had a whole lot of things Steve would like to have, like his fighting skills and bad ass personality but, it wasn't something Steve got jealous of.

If anything, it was Lili's hogging and stealing away his time with Hwoarang that the blonde felt angrily jealous with "Ugh, shut up!" Steve said in annoyance to himself, hastily shutting their classroom door rather hard - capturing everyone's attention and making them all stare at the boxer for a moment.

Steve let out a nervous laughter, one hand brushing against his blonde locks "Err.. Morning?" The blonde said and everyone went back to their own business and left Steve alone. The boxer sighed in both embarrassment and relief, walking over to his seat and lazily sitting on it - bag carelessly thrown in front of him on the floor as the boxer sighed heavily.

A punch from here and a jab from there; it was afternoon and a very sunny and good weathered one for the day actually. Steve thought that he couldn't let something like this pass up, so the boxer went to the nearby park to train for a little bit. He hadn't been neglecting his training or anything, he could've just went on a stroll for today but, walking and just sight-seeing wasn't actually Steve's thing and he didn't want to bore himself with the day, so extra training wasn't all that bad anyways.

"I wonder where that guy is already." The blonde muttered off to himself, Hwoarang had promised him that the two of them were to go to the park together. The red-hair was what to say, bored of the day and Steve had suggested that they train together, though Hwoarang always did training through either in Baek's dojo or in the streets by picking up random dudes and having street fights with them, anyways Hwoarang agreed and told him he'll be a little late so the boxer should go on without him first.

The blonde stopped on his tracks for a moment, fishing out his phone from the front pocket of his hoodie. The boxer licked his parched lips for a moment whilst checking his phone, so far there was one text message and it was from his bestfriend itself.

" From: Hwoarang

To: Me

Message:

Let's meet up at the park bench, I'll be there in about two. "

He arched up one brow in question, the red-hair could've just started training himself without waiting for Steve to pick him up by the park benches. The blonde sighed in dismay, shaking his head a little before he pressed on the call button to talk to his friend and see if he was already at the said place. Ten minutes had already passed since the time Hwoarang had said to meet up, Steve didn't have the luxury to always check his phone since he was too engrossed in his training - thankfully, the said meeting place was only a few jogs away.

A ringing tone sounded at Steve's phone as he waited for his friend to pick up, the blonde looked all around him before he heard the ringing stop and be replaced by the voice of the ginger himself "Hey Steve, what's up?" Hwoarang asked through the line.

"I'm on my way to the benches, you there already?" The boxer replied back as he finally made it to his destination, searching for his bestfriend as he took a deep breath at first before glancing all around him for a familiar face.

"Hwoa? You still there buddy?" The blonde asked as the other suddenly became silent and a few seconds passed the call suddenly ended "Hwoa-Hwoarang?" Steve said in confusion as he looked at his phone to confirm if the call really had ended and it did, he looked at his phone in question before dialing the ginger's number again; grumbling a little at the inconvenience as Steve's icy blue hues scanned the area around for friend.

Hwoarang on the other hand, had a smirk plastered onto his lips. The red-hair was actually on his way to the benches when Steve had called him and he suddenly caught sight of the said blonde jogging his way to their meeting place. The teen immediately stopped the call when he saw his friend, leaving a confused and irritated Steve for Hwoarang to take pleasure in annoying.

His phone started to ring again, the boxer was calling him again though the younger had different things in mind. Once the red-hair was behind Steve, Hwoarang grinned and opened his arms wide - he hastily slipped his arms at the other's neck, moving in to give a playful choker move at the boxer. The blonde on the other hand yelped in surprise, hands quickly trying to pull the other's arms away from his neck.

"Hwoarang, what the hell?! Quit it!" The boxer said, half suffocating from his friend's grip. The younger laughed, quickly letting go of his bestfriend as to not get him mad. Steve gasped out for air and immediately turned around to face his friend though his forehead was quickly flicked as he did so.

"You're late Fox." Hwoarang said off with a haughty smirk on his lips, making his friend colour up a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

A tsk was the blonde's reply, looking away from his friend "Yeah yeah, I'm sorry. When did you become such a punctual person huh?" the boxer asked and the red-hair only smiled, placing both hands behind his head whilst walking at circle with Steve at the center.

"Oh, I'm pretty punctual Steve. You just don't know it." He said back in reply, a small little lie though it wouldn't hurt anyone anyways. His friend rolled his eyes to the side but, the smile that formed on the blonde's lips wasn't something that Hwoarang missed and the very sight of it made his heart skip a beat for a second.

Steve cleared his throat at first, before straightening himself up again "Well, are we training or not?" He asked his friend, giving a friendly little punch on the younger teen's arm. Hwoarang snorted a little, mimicking Steve's move.

"Of course! Let's get going?" The ginger replied back before starting to jog first and leaving Steve. The boxer quickly catched up to his friend, telling Hwoarang to slow down from time to time.

A light-hearted laugh left the red-hair's lips making Steve feel giddy yet again, staring at his friend for a few seconds before realizing it himself and looking away due to the feeling of embarrassment creeping up to him. They both ran for about thirty minutes, circling half of the park and doing what usual teenage boys do; fool around from here and there, tease each other and laugh at pretty much anything.

"Hey Steve, turn left." Hwoarang told the other as they decided to jog around the wooded place of the park, they chased each other around - the place filled with each other's laughter and the sound of tumbling and shifting from time to time as either Hwoarang or Steve would jump on the other one and fight to get on top of the other, both rolling on the ground - fighting for dominance though it was a fight that Hwoarang would easily and pretty much always win against Steve.

The blonde panted heavily; they did more goofing off than training actually though, it wasn't such a bad thing anyways. Him and the ginger hadn't had much fun with each other recently due to school work and some not really likable reason that Steve would rather not mention.

A sound of grunting or more like, throat being cleared caught the blonde's attention as they both sat down on the grass. The boxer looked over to his friend who was smiling at him "Wanna eat or something?" Hwoarang asked and Steve smiled back, nodding in reply.

The ginger was the first one to stand up, he held out his hand for Steve to which the blonde greatly accepted the help and they both walked, took their time in chatting and strolling along the park. Though, no matter how good the day was - there was always one certain person who'd ruin everything.

"Baby, where have you been?" Lili's had once again broke into their own little world; it seemed as though the other was on a stroll in the park, just from the look of her clothes, white frilly dress, high heeled boots and an umbrella for the sunlight - she was definitely strolling along with her butler who had always accompanied her just about anywhere she went.

Hwoarang looked at her for a moment, a somewhat shocked expression plastered onto his features before he gulped a little and answered back "Lili, what're you doing here?" The ginger asked, walking over to his girlfriend though the blonde girl moved away, crinkling her nose a little as she took in her boyfriend's sight.

"You reek of sweat Hwoarang. I thought you said you were training with Baek?" The younger blonde asked as she quirked up one eye brow looking at the red-hair in question. Hwoarang on the other hand ruffled his hair, sighing a little at first.

"I came to pick up Steve first, we're going to Baek together."

"What-"

"Yes Steve, we're going to Baek right?" The ginger asked his bestfriend, looking back at the blonde with a ' _come-on-just-go-with-it_ ' look.

Steve understood the little message and smiled back at Lili as to not get his friend in trouble with his girlfriend "Ye-yeah. I was training here and thought I could invite Hwoarang, though he invited me to go with him and Baek. So Hwoarang just came by to pick me up." The boxer lied, he never was a very good liar and would've probably been a little too obvious as Lili gave him a questioning look though, just shrugged it off and went to her boyfriend. But, making sure to give a whole lot of space between them as she didn't want to get close to a person who'd sweat and probably stink a little due to training.

' _What a princess, sheesh._ ' Steve thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at the sight, Emilie offered her handkerchief to Hwoarang to which the ginger refused at first though, ended up accepting due to Lili forcing him a little.

"I'll escort you both to Baek's dojo." The teen stated off as she started walking off first, leaving both Hwoarang and Steve to catch up.

"Sorry about this Steve." Hwoarang whispered close to his bestfriend's ear.

The blonde only nodded in reply, he pretty much understood Hwoarang's position right now. He couldn't really break it off with Lili at the moment, for reasons Steve knew like one, she was pretty, most popular girl in school, Hwoarang mentioned she was amazing in bed and more stuff etc.

A sigh left Steve's lips, making his friend worry about him for a minute though, the boxer just smiled and shook his head trying not to look at all sad in front of his bestfriend. He didn't want to get in trouble and get in between Lili and Hwoarang, he didn't want to ruin his friend's really horrible love life. Though, it sounded more like a sex life to Steve than, love life actually.

The two were escorted by Lili to Baek's place and was soon left alone there to train with the Taekwando master. Steve on the other hand just practiced his punches whilst watching the ginger and his master. He couldn't really train with them since, Taekwando pretty much uses legs more often, and you'd have to be very flexible which is one of Steve's biggest weakness.

It only took about an hour or two when their training lasted since Baek had important business to do; they were left alone to clean up a little - Hwoarang would volunteer from time to time to clean up the dojo and since Steve was there and did pretty much whatever his friend did, he helped out with the cleaning. More goofing around happened though, they played around the protective gear, hand wraps tied in a silly manner at their arms and one had wrap was tied on Steve's forehead to pretend as though he was also a Taekwando student like Hwoarang.

"Hey! I'll be your classmate in Taekwando now Hwoa!" Steve joked as he had a black hand wrap wrapped around his forehead whilst another black one was tied around his waist "I'm so good, I'm already a black belter!" The boxer said again, making his friend laugh.

"Oh yeah? Let's see your skills then Fox!" Hwoarang said off, grinning a little as he did head kick though, made sure that it wouldn't hit his bestfriend. The blonde was caught off guard for a moment but, his reflexes were quick and he tried to block the attack that was at least two or four inches away from him.

Steve glanced over to his friend "Hey! I could've been hit!" He said though, the smile on his lips told everything that he was just fooling around. The blonde tried to copy the said attack Hwoarang had done, though he couldn't even do a kick that surpassed above the chest, making the Korean laugh at him again.

Hwoarang shook his head a little, seeing that his friend had an irritated look on his expressions. But, it looked adorable on him actually if the ginger might add - he felt that certain familiar feeling of warmth in him as Hwoarang watched Steve. The red-hair had to look away, feeling himself look and be all stupid, he was having that weird feeling for his bestfriend again. His bestfriend to whom he had been together with for years, and suddenly he was having weird feelings was not a very good sign at all.

"I'll go change." The red-hair stated off, quickly turning his back on Steve as he walked to the changing room. Steve only nodded and followed the other, though he was left alone as Hwoarang hastily closed the door behind him. The boxer gulped a little at the action, he let one hand lay on the door. The atmosphere and mood between them suddenly dropped out of nowhere - like Hwoarang suddenly caught something bad and Steve didn't know if he was a cause of it of not.

His mouth opened a few times to ask if there was anything bothering the younger though, Steve couldn't find the right words nor even make a sound at the moment as total utter silence prevailed among them. A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, forehead slowly leaning in to rest against the door that Hwoarang had closed recently. He waited for what seemed like forever that Steve's chest started to tighten with every second that passed.

Hwoarang was taking a little too long in changing, he didn't say he needed a shower and since the blonde didn't hear any running water earlier he assumed the other was just changing. But, the minutes that ticked by bothered Steve, his friend was taking way too long and it got him worried.

"Hwoa, are you-" Even before the boxer could finish his sentence, the lock to the door suddenly clicked and it opened revealing the ginger as he came out, head down low and a somewhat sad expression plastered onto his face "You alright mate?" Steve asked as he tried to look at the other's face though, the ginger wouldn't and kept on avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, let's get going. I'll take you on my bike." The red-hair said off as he lead the blonde boxer out of the dojo, locking it up first as they exited and finally made their way to where Hwoarang had parked his big bike. The Korean gestured for his friend to wait a bit as he gets his vehicle going and Steve only nodded in reply, waiting for his friend to get the engine running - Hwoarang handed a helmet to his friend and Steve gladly accepted it from the other.

Steve's icy blue hues looked over to Hwoarang who was still a bit busy with his bike "What about you?" He asked, seeing that his friend didn't wear any helmet on him as he hopped on his own motor.

"I'm alright, you need it more." The ginger replied back with a smile on his lips "Hop on, let's get you home." He continued off and Steve smiled back, doing as what he was told "Hold on tight alright?" Hwoarang said again as he lead Steve's hands to wrap around his waist. The blonde blushed at the action, though being the good boy he was, held tight to his friend - arms wrapping tight at Hwoarang even before they rode off.

The ride to Steve's place was in silence, except for the loud roar of Hwoarang's bike engine along with the cars and other motors they passed by the street. An uncomfortable feeling and atmosphere surrounded them, Steve couldn't put his finger on what had exactly happened and why his friend was suddenly so quiet, a little too distant with the blonde, which is what he usually never did. If anything, Hwoarang was quite the touchy feely friend of Steve, he never cared about personal space and pretty much invaded every space he could occupy when with the boxer.

A sigh left the boxer's lips as he nuzzled his face against the younger's back instead, the awkward and unsettling mood with them was something that both of them were never used to but it was happening right now and Steve didn't know what to do and Hwoarang was keeping quiet about everything.

Only a couple minutes was wasted in the ride since, Steve's place was near the dojo.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." The boxer said off as he looked over to his friend with a smile; Hwoarang only nodded in reply as the blonde gave him back his helmet and the ginger put it on himself this time.

"Night Steve." His bestfriend replied back before driving his vehicle away. Steve watched as his friend's figure slowly faded away to the streets; his heart clenched and hurt, a burning ache sitting on his chest though the blonde shook his head and tried to ignore it instead, walking inside his place to get a shower and prepare himself some dinner then, have a nice long sleep.

Hwoarang on the other hand, had so many thoughts in his mind. His mind lingered on Steve, how he felt about his bestfriend, how happy he was when he was with the blonde and how he wished he held Steve in a different way, in a more affectionate and loving way. Whenever he was with Lili, he'd always imagine he was with Steve instead, imagine that it was his blonde hair he was seeing and holding, his hands he held and even during sex.

As his thoughts occupied him, Hwoarang failed to keep his focus on the road "Shit." the ginger muttered off a curse as he stopped at the sidewalk for a minute, trying to keep himself back in track.

A few days passed and their relationship got a little off, Hwoarang avoided Steve and in return, the boxer felt hurt. Lonely and seeming to understand that his bestfriend wanted some space, he complied and walked away from the ginger every time they would pass by each other.

They rarely talked and rarely met up with each other. The two became like strangers towards each other in just a matter of days. There were moments were they smile at each other though, that was most contact they'd get out of each other.

"Hwoarang, what's wrong hun?" Lili asked she saw her boyfriend space out once again, it was lunch break and the ginger wasn't even touching his food. She saw him stare out at a distance though, at times she would notice that her boyfriend's gaze would linger onto his bestfriend Steve, which confused her a whole lot.

Hwoarang gave out a sigh, he ignored Lili's question and went back to try and eat his food. He didn't feel like eating at all, he wanted to be with Steve but, it felt wrong? Actually, more like awkward and a bit weird to be with his bestfriend since he was having intimate feelings with the other. What would Steve think or maybe even do when he found out that his very own bestfriend had such thoughts about him? It'd end up horribly and Hwoarang was sure of it.

The blonde next to him whined and that caught the ginger's full attention "What?" He asked in annoyance to his girlfriend in return, earning a not so cute pout from Lili.

' _Pretty sure Steve would look a whole lot more cuter than, her when he pouts._ ' The teen thought as he looked away from Lili and continued to give more attention to his lunch.

Though at the same moment, Steve was happening to walk by their seat, he had just finished eating his lunch along with his group of friends - which would be Asuka, Jin and Xiaoyu. Hwoarang looked over to his bestfriend though it seemed that he was either ignored or his existence wasn't noticed by his blonde friend.

"Ugh, slut." Lili muttered off as she saw Asuka pass by, her voice was loud enough for pretty much everyone to hear and it even caught Hwoarang off guard.

Asuka on the other hand, turned around to glare at Lili "You got something to say to me princess?" The brunette asked in annoyance as she balled her hand into a fist, looking ready to fight anytime if the blonde were to get on her nerves.

"Now now, let's not fight here." Steve suddenly butted in, not wanting his friends along with Hwoarang's girlfriend to get in trouble "Let's calm down Asuka." He told his friend, trying to soothe her with his words - which in return worked though only a little since, the rivalry between Asuka and Lili never was such a small thing.

Lili scoffed, rolling her eyes at Steve "Uhm, could you please not be so rude and butt in other's conversation?" She said in annoyance - to which in return got on Hwoarang's nerves. He could take the daily prissy, bratty attitude and demanding personality of Lili but, when it came to Steve - that was whole different thing for the ginger.

The boxer was taken a back with the comment and Asuka was about to retort something back, but Hwoarang took them all by surprise when he lashed his anger out on his girlfriend "You know what Lili? You can shut the fuck up you know?" The red-hair said off, making his girlfriend gasp out at his choice of words.

"Excuse me?" Emilie said back as she stood up, hands on her waist "Is that how you support your girlfriend?!" The blonde asked in anger as she nearly gritted her teeth. Steve's friends - more like Jin only- on the other hand, were having problems on whether or not to stop the fight of just walk away.

Jin decided to pull Xiaoyu away from the fight whilst half-heartedly forcing Asuka away as well though, failing and leaving with Xiaoyu only. Steve though wanted to help his bestfriend but, didn't know how to - he didn't really like Lili so much as to help them make up but, she was his bestfriend's girlfriend and he didn't like them fighting over some stupid girl issues.

"Alright you guys, break it up." Steve said off though, Lili slapped him and glared at both him and Hwoarang.

"Whatever! Boys are such a pain!" The blonde said off as she started to walk away from the three of them, including Asuka who was shouting out obscene words to the princess. The boxer touched his injured cheek, a state of shock taking over him as he didn't expect that blow from Hwoarang's girlfriend.

The ginger though hastily, went over to his blonde friend and checked his cheek "You alright Steve?" Hwoarang asked and Steve looked back at him when he felt the younger place his hand to cup his one cheek. The blonde gulped a little, swallowing his own saliva for a moment as the two of them were only a few inches away from each other.

"Ye-yeah.." Steve murmured back a reply. The red-hair was about to say something in return though he was suddenly cut off by Asuka whining and grumbling, complaining to Hwoarang mostly on how he should control his girlfriend. The mere mention of Lili made the two become silent and move away from each other.

"I have to go now, sorry for what Lili did." The ginger said as he walked away from Steve. The boxer was supposed to say something back to the ginger and more importantly, stop him from walking away from Steve again. Though he found himself at a loss for words as his bestfriend quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Asuka asked as she turned around to stare at her friend and Steve only sighed, shaking his head in dismay.

A hum and slight tilt of her head was her reply and the boxer looked back at her, a small yet bitter smile plastered on his lips "It was nothing."

"You know what Lili? It's over! I don't want this anymore!" Hwoarang shouted, he was enraged. He couldn't take anymore of the blonde. The slap to Steve's cheek earlier at school was the last straw, he thought he could handle everything but, what a big mistake it was - he should've broken up with her before everything got out of hand.

"Are you dumping me? How dare you! You're not dumping me because I'm breaking up with you!" The blonde retorted back, and Hwoarang only walked away from her - not wanting to argue or anything "Hey, you come back here Hwoarang! I'm not finished with you yet!" Emilie said off, stomping her feet in anger though Hwoarang didn't bother to give any attention to the raging ex-girlfriend. The ginger walked over to his motorcycle, he had just came by to Lili's flat to officially end everything with her. He said nothing to the blonde in reply, only turning his back on her as he rode away to a screaming Lili who was throwing tantrums in front of her own house and at the middle on the night if the red-hair may add.

Hwoarang rode off to the same familiar direction he always used to drive on, he was going to the certain person who he knew he could tell everything and anything to, but only hasn't been able to recently. The ginger gritted his teeth in anger, adding more fuel and power to his bike as he stepped on the gear and made it run faster than, it should on a street's speed limit.

Steve on the other hand, was idly laying down on his bed. He was lost in his thoughts; he remembered the scene earlier on how Hwoarang had touched him today, how his hand felt and how his skin burned with warmth once he felt the red-hair's own skin against his. A sigh of sadness escaped the boxer's lips, everything was so complicated and his relationship with his bestfriend was somewhat ruined already.

"It's all her fault.." Steve muttered out, feeling his chest hurt as he remembered Lili with Hwoarang. How he wished she would just get out of the picture and let him and Hwoarang have some time together. He had given up and knew he could never have the ginger but, stealing away his bestfriend was too much for the blonde to take "This sucks.." Steve said off, turning around to lay his face against his pillow though, the action was halted when he heard a motorcycle giving off an ear breaking noise just outside his house.

He arched up a curious brow and stood up from bed ' _It couldn't be._ ' He said to himself internally as the blonde walked over to his bedroom window and saw that the red-hair was on his bike, looking at Steve's window. The boxer stared at his frame for a moment before hastily moving out of his room to open the door downstairs.

Once the boxer got the front door, he hastily opened the door - anticipating and excited to see his bestfriend again "What're you doing-" Even before the blonde could finish his sentence, Hwoarang had claimed his lips and pressed his own against the blonde's. The boxer was in a state of shock, he didn't know how to properly react and his whole entire body was paralyzed. Was he dreaming this or was this real? The ginger kissed him a little deep, lightly nipping on his lips before giving a small tentative lick at his them.

Steve stared at his bestfriend in confusion, though the look in Hwoarang's face, the space between them - their bodies against each other and the heat radiating from them. When the red-hair had pulled away, a second or two later Steve quickly pulled the younger back to him; hands wrapping around the back of the other's neck as he pulled him in for another kiss.

The blonde moaned, feeling Hwoarang's strong arms take him in and extinguish all the spaces between them. Steve tangled his finger's against the younger's red locks, pulling at them a tad. He lead his friend inside the house, not breaking their contact as he tried as hard as he could to not trip or anything whilst in the middle of the kiss. The ginger on the other hand, complied to walking inside the blonde's flat, once he was in the vicinity, he quickly slammed the door shut by using his feet to close it. Moments later, the younger had Steve pressed against the closed door, making out and hungrily kissing each other.

"Hwoa.. Hwoarang.." Steve said in pants and stuttered words as he felt the other move his lips to the boxer's neck and his hands wander just under the blonde' s shirt "Wha-what're you-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as the younger hastily pressed his lips against Steve's own, moaning at the sensation, the feeling and taste of each other was enough to drown in and that was exactly what was happening to Steve at the moment, he was getting drunk and intoxicated with Hwoarang.

"Shuush, stay with me Steve." The ginger muttered off in a hushed tone of voice as he planted soft little kisses at the boxer's lips, making Steve feel light-headed. Steve pulled his bestfriend closer, staring straight into his caramel hues.

Hwoarang kissed the blonde again, fingers grabbing a hold of his shirt as he slowly pulled Steve's shirt up though, was stopped by the blonde the minute he was about to do the said action "No wait." The boxer said breathless as he looked over to his friend in worry "What about Lili?" The boxer asked, a sad tone in his voice. As much as he loved his friend and how much he wanted this to happen, he didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Forget about her."

"Huh? But -"

"I broke up with her today." He replied back, thumb caressing Steve's bottom lip as he let his gaze linger on them "I couldn't stand being with her when I wanted you Steve." Hwoarang admitted as he rested his forehead against the blonde's own. Steve's cheeks came to a cherry red colour at the other's words, he stared at him with wide eyes as he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You.. Do you mean..?" He couldn't even find the right words to say as Steve felt an over-whelming joy suddenly take over him.

"Yes Steve." Hwoarang replied back with a smile, giving a soft and chaste kiss onto the boxer's lips "I love you Steve." The teen continued off, lips touching the other's own as he had whispered in a soft murmur his little confession to the other. The blonde on the hand was on the verge of tears, he hugged the red-hair as tightly as he could - finding it hard to believe what he had just heard.

"I love you too Hwoarang." He replied back, his voice a bit choked due to his stifled sobs "I love you so much…"


	2. Fxxk it, I need u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER 3 YEARS OF WAITING FOR CHAPTER 2 ARE Y'ALL FINALLY READY!?!?!? WOOOHOOOOOO
> 
> LET ME HEAR Y'ALL SAY YEAH!!! HELL YEAH!!!! AHHHHH  
> cbdsbcjskd
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this <3 I fucking wrote and beta this whilst in the middle of work/internship gosh  
> I'm such a bad girl huehuehuehue a rotten cookie bwuahahahaha
> 
> Anyways, enjoy <3

The room was hot and Steve’s skin felt as though it was burning with every little touch that Hwoarang had made. His fingers traveled up from his wrist up to his arm then, to his biceps. He squeezed the blond’s muscles, all the while pushing closer to his boyfriend. Currently, Steve was being pressed down to his bed as the redhead kissed him fervently.  

It had been almost a month now since he and Hwoarang had become an item. They were still somewhat walking on eggshells with each other. Although, they were the best of friends to begin with, they had just stepped onto new territory together. Their relationship had upgraded and there were new experiences and things that they could explore together. Although of course, there was always that heavy atmosphere between them, one filled with hormones and frustration… It seemed as though, they never really caught the perfect time for it…

They haven’t even crossed the lines of handjobs and blowjobs yet! They’ve only gone as far as snogging before.

And this night, Steve got to thinking that maybe… _Maybe!_ This time he and Hwoarang would go all the way to another step in their relationship. The night was supposed to be an innocent little game night, their usual on how spend Saturday nights. Unexpectedly, Steve’s foster parents had an event to go to tonight and had forgotten to tell the blond; the look of relief on their face when Hwoarang came and asked if he could sleep over.

 Maybe, that’s where the atmosphere had changed, as soon as Steve’s parents had left.

They tried to play it cool at first, Steve offering to play Call of Duty and Hwoarang accepting it easily. They shot a few zombies and on when their characters died, they both exchanged a look and all of a sudden Hwoarang lunged towards him, showering kisses onto Steve’s lips. The first kiss was something akin to testing the waters; a simple touch of their lips that lingered just a bit longer that made it seem all the more sweet. They pulled apart together and stared into each others eyes for a second.

The blond felt Hwoarang’s right hand cup his cheek then, he leaned forward again. This time there was more passion in the redhead’s kiss. And each kiss became more hungry, craved, and desired the other that led into their current predicament.

As Steve was pushed to lay back to his bed, he could feel Hwoarang’s thigh sitting in close in between his legs as he rubbed the blond’s growing erection. Steve moaned into their kiss, his hands quickly grabbing a hold of his boyfriend’s arms.

Hwoarang pulled away from their kiss but, continued to peck kisses at the side of Steve’s lips then, to his chin, jawline, until it went down to his neck. “Hey, Steve, can we?” Hwoarang inquired in a low tone of voice that sent shivers down to Steve’s spine.

The redhead was lightly nipping on Steve’s pale skin; marking little love bites on the blond. “I really can’t hold back anymore.” Hwoarang continued on as he his left hand started to travel down. His fingers grabbed a hold of the hem of Steve’s sweat pants and slowly, slid them down.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure Hwoa,” Steve urged on as it was his turn this time to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks with both of his hands. “I really want to do it now too.” He admitted with a smile as he pulled himself up a little to bring their lips together again.

Hwoarang made quick work of pulling Steve’s sweats all the way down till, the blond could easily kick them off before he himself unfixed his pants. Both of them were already hard, Steve a little too excited that the head of his cock was already leaking with precum. Hwoarang lowered his hips, their erections touching as he did so. Both boys shivered at the contact, Steve moaning at the touch.

With Steve distracted, Hwoarang put his attention to their cocks; he enclosed his hand on both of their erections. His index finger and thumb tried to smear the oozing precum on Steve’s penis as he used it to slick both of their cocks.

“Uh, Ah, Hwoa, Hwoa.” Steve said as he panted heavily. His blue orbs watched his boyfriend’s hand work their cocks together. The sight itself looked too sexy, from Hwoarang’s focused expression, his lips lightly parted and eyes never wavering away from pleasuring both of them down to the hand that was currently stroking their hard-ons with a pace that was gradually getting faster and faster.

“Shit!” Steve cursed, head lolling back against his pillow.”Close, I’m close Hwoarang.” He said as Steve let his right hand accompany Hwoarang’s own in stroking both of them to completion. Steve’s hip’s twitched up a bit, the friction too sweet and too good for him to stay still.

Hwoarang panted heavily, his breaths quite ragged that had a very erotic sound to them. “You wanna come baby?” Hwoarang teased, suddenly slowing his strokes down. He chuckles as he kissed down on Steve’s collarbone that was showing from his shirt.

Steve groaned, frustrated by the sudden slow change of pace. Yet, he didn’t have the energy to actually glare at Hwoarang and instead he pumped their cocks hard together with his own hand. “Hwoarang, almost…” Steve replied instead and he felt Hwoarang tremble on top of him when Steve took the initiative to stroke faster to bring them both to release.

“Hwoa, Hwoa,” Steve called out his boyfriend’s name repeatedly as the redhead started to thrust himself down on the blond, both of hem frantically tried to reach their peak. Steve’s hand came to a still for a moment and his body gave a mini spasm as milky white seed spurted out from his dick then, landed on his abs.

The redhead took a moment to stare at his lover, Steve looking spent and satiated, with that after cumming glow to him, his cheeks flushed red and lips red from being kissed. Hwoarang just wanted to ruin that pretty face and body of his with cum. The sight of Steve was all Hwoarang needed, a few more strokes accompanied by Steve’s hand as he thrust down to the blond’s already limping cock was enough to bring Hwoarang down to the edge as well.

He gritted his teeth, a growl escaping him as the redhead spilled his cum down onto Steve stomach, mixing with the blond’s earlier release. The redhead heaved out a heavy sigh; he stared down at their cums, hand moving over to Steve’s stomach to further mix their seeds together with his finger.

“What’re you—” Steve couldn’t even finish his sentence when Hwoarang raised his finger up to taste their sums. “Ew, that’s gross Hwoarang!” The blond said but, couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Huh, and I expected you to at least taste a little sweet.” Hwoarang commented with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss Steve.

Steve kissed back, but quickly back tracked when he tasted the cum on Hwoarang’s lips. “Hwoarang!” He glared at the younger.

“Hey, Steve.” Hwoarang started, making the blond arch his brow up in question.

“What?” Steve replied back.

“I still wanna do it.” Hwoarang admitted in a low husky tone of voice as he leaned in close to kiss the crook of Steve’s neck. He inhaled deeply the scent that was uniquely Steve’s own, getting intoxicated in the aroma that was Steve and Steve alone.

A hot blush made way to the blond’s cheeks. Now that Hwoarang had gotten closer to him, he could feel the redhead’s member growing back to life. And he’d be an idiot to deny that he himself wasn’t feeling aroused from his boyfriend. Hwoarang’s body was hot and solid against his own; every touch that the other made, made Steve’s body tremble. It was as though there was sweet electricity coursing through the other’s fingertips and it was addictive.

“Do you wanna…” Steve tried to collect his thoughts and courage together with a shrug. “You know, do it all the way?” He inquired to the redhead.

Hwoarang leaned in close to look at Steve with hungry eyes and a haughty smirk plastered upon his lips. “Hell yeah,” The redhead answered as he gave another kiss to Steve. This one was a little more sweeter, less hungry and just wanting to taste and savour one another.

“I bought lube and condoms.” Hwoarang told the blond to which Steve chuckled at.

“Prepared aren’t we?” He inquired teasingly.

“Let’s just say, I started to always carry them around as _‘just incase’_ items.” He explained off as Hwoarang groped along his pant’s pockets to try and find said items. He shoved a hand into his pockets and found the lube; leaving it on the bed for easier access later. When he couldn’t find condoms in his pocket, he tried the opposite side then, the back pockets. “Shit.”

“Don’t tell me.” Steve commented.

“Damn it, I forgot the condoms.” Hwoarang exasperated, forehead resting down on Steve’s chest.

The blond laughed, finding Hwoarang adorable and endearing.

“Do you have any condoms lying around here?” His boyfriend asked as Hwoarang stood up from Steve’s bed then, rummaged through his lover’s bedside drawer and under his bed even.

Steve couldn’t help but, shrug again. “Can’t say I have,” His sex life never really was that active, if he ever had a partner, they were usually one night stands that they had both agreed upon, wherein his partners either had the condoms or they bought them together.

“Are you seriously a guy Steve? Can’t believe there’s a guy out there who doesn’t have condoms in his room or wallet.” Hwoarang sighed; shaking his head in dismay as he quickly leaned down to his boyfriend to give a quick peck at the blond’s lips. “Whatever, it’s cute anyways.”

Steve pushed the other away. “Bugger off Hwoa, not every guy needs a condom.”

It was the redhead’s turn to arch up one inquisitive brow. “You’re either stupid or don’t care if you get any diseases from your partners.” He pointed out.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that,” He can’t believe he has to explain himself to Hwoarang like this. “I just buy it whenever I need it, no need to keep a stash.”

Hwoarang groaned. “Seriously? We have to buy them now?”

“It’s that or we’ll have to be content with handjobs only.” Steve reasoned out with a cheeky smile.

“Fine, whatever. Get dressed, we’re going shopping.” Hwoarang said irritably as he scratched the back of his head.

The duo quickly cleaned themselves up with tissues before dressing themselves up, bundling up in jackets as they went to the nearest convenience store. The walk was chilly since, it was somewhere around 10 o’clock already. Steve looked all around him, scanning the area whether there were too many people out. Of course, there was still a crowd at night but, the blond decided to screw it anyways. He was walking side by side with his boyfriend; Steve stretched his hand out and took hold of Hwoarang’s own.

He was insecure for a moment, whether the redhead would accept the hand or not. He looked up just in time to see Hwoarang glance at him as well. A sweet boyish smile appeared on the redhead’s lips as he pulled Steve close to him and tightened his hold on the blond’s hand. Steve’s heart hammered in both glee and anxiety. He was happy but, of course there was that nagging in the back of his head that someone would notice and ruin the fun for both of them.

Luckily, no one said anything about them.

The lovers entered the convenience store close to Steve’s house, looking together at the variety of condoms they had to offer.

“I like this one,” Steve said as he grabbed one.

“What? No way, this one is definitely better.” Hwoarang quickly argued as he chose a flavored condom. “Or this one.” He said again as he let go of Steve’s hand to get another flavoured one.

The blond had the audacity to make an ick face at his boyfriend. “You’re joking right?”

“Do I look like I am?” Hwoarang replied back. “Years of being friends and I thought you’d at least get used to my condom choices.” He said off with a nod. Both of them had been pretty open with the topic of sex before, since being friends before lovers, they had numerous talks about the said topic. 

“A’ight, but doesn’t mean I have to like them.” Steve pointed out.

“Fine, we’ll buy all of them then.” Hwoarang decided for both of them. “Besides, flavoured condoms are great for blowjobs you know?” He smirked.

“So, those are your favourite flavours then?” Steve teased back with a smirk.

“Hell yeah, you want to try out a flavor for yourself babe?” Hwoarang teased back.

Steve contemplated for a moment; it wasn’t bad to be adventurous from time to time anyways. He picked up a banana flavoured one and showed it to the other. “I’ll try this one.”

“Nice, let’s buy them then.” Hwoarang said with a nod as they went to the counter with a handful of condoms… Most of them flavoured ones that Hwoarang liked and some normal ones as Steve had insisted upon them.

The walk to Steve’s house was quiet but, not uncomfortable. Both teens were just basking in the warmth and presence of the other. They had held hands again, Steve holding the bag full of their condoms. The blond thought for a moment, that he wanted to lay his head on Hwoarang’s shoulder as they walked back to his place. But, decided against it anyways, he was a few inches taller than, the redhead. The action itself was bound to be uncomfortable, moreso while they were walking.

The quiet walk was also filled with heavy temptation and excitement in the atmosphere. It was no lie when Steve noticed Hwoarang’s long strides and the way he seemed to be in a hurry to get back to the house.

Steve grinned, he himself couldn’t wait as well.

Once they got back and entered Steve’s room though, the blond was surprised that they didn’t immediately tackle each other; that one of them wasn’t pressed against the door or wall being kissed hungrily or that they weren’t grinding at each other’s crotch like the horny teenagers that they were.

“Hey, so uh…” Hwoarang started, his back turned to Steve.

The blond had just locked his bedroom door for extra security; never know when your parents decided to get home early. He looked to his boyfriend’s back, a brow arching up at Hwoarang’s words. “Yeah?” He asked.

Hwoarang looked back at Steve then, signaled with his head for them to sit down at the blond’s bed. Steve did as Hwoarang told, the two of them sitting at the edge of the bed facing each other. There was a small tension that filled the air that Steve hadn’t noticed at all, and Hwoarang’s silence was a total contrast and change from how he was earlier. After a minute or two of silence, Steve studying Hwoarang’s blushing face as the redhead had suddenly found it rather hard to look at the blond; Steve was ready to break the silence but, his boyfriend had beaten him to it.

“Have you ever… You know, tried it out with a guy before?” Hwoarang inquired, obviously a little embarrassed… And maybe even a little jealous from the question itself if Steve were to say that he did do the do with somebody before.

It was the Steve’s turn to blush, he looked down to his thighs, not quite sure how to answer the other’s question. “Well ah… I can’t say I have.” He admitted, feeling his cheeks flush hotly.

Yet, the answer only seemed to make Hwoarang finally look at Steve. There was a look of tenderness in them, but also of want and desire. He tried to keep his libido in check for now, wanting to get answers first before they did anything else.

“Alright,” He nodded and Steve looked at his boyfriend in question. “But, you’ve done it with a girl before right?”

Steve rolled his eyes, somewhat in annoyance. “Hwoarang, is talking about past experiences a turn on for you? Because it definitely isn’t for me.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” Hwoarang retorted quickly, clearing his throat before he spoke up again. “I’m just being honest here alright?” The redhead said as he crossed his arms against his chest to try and be more comfortable. “I’ve you know… Done it with a guy before.” He shrugged.

Steve’s eyes widened and he’d admit internally that he felt a surge of sudden jealousy. Why the heck were they talking about this anyways? This was definitely not the kind of mood that would get Steve going.

“And I really wanna do this right, so I’ve been researching recently as well.” Hwoarang continued.

“You mean, while we’re, you—” Steve sufficed; pointing out that Hwoarang had cheated on him whilst they’re together.

“What!? No!” He said quickly. “I just mean, I’ve done it with a guy before we were together. And you know, it seemed to kinda hurt when you bottom and I’ve been reading up on ways on how to ya know, make it feel better for the other guy on the receiving end.” He explained off in quite a rash, hands gesturing alongside him as he didn’t even take a second to breath as he spoke straight.

At that, Steve smiled. Hwoarang was worried for him and he found it endearing.

“And so, you know. I really wouldn’t mind it if you did me. I’ll just… You know, maybe we should read up from the site I read or I’ll instruct you on how to prepare me and all that.”  The hot blush on Hwoarang’s cheeks was so red that he almost looked like a tomato. His hands fell down to his legs, clutching hard at his pants while, looking Steve straight in the eyes.

Steve was taken aback by the offer. He didn’t expect Hwoarang to openly offer himself up to take Steve’s dick in his ass. In all honesty, Steve was already ready to offer _himself_ up for the redhead since he knew that other was pretty dominant and that they’d probably fight over it… A little maybe, since Steve himself had been watching gay porn videos recently and he’d have to admit, most of the time when his imagination flew, he was taking Hwoarang’s cock in him rather, than doing it the other way around.

The offer was unexpected and Steve was thoroughly touched… Bonus, he sees Hwoarang being all cute and blushing.

“Hey Steve, don’t leave me hanging here man.” Hwoarang said with a glare.

Steve laughed, honest to god laughed out loud. To which Hwoarang took in a rather offensive way as he stood up and grabbed a hold of Steve’s shirt.

“Oi! You trying to pick a fight with me Fox?!” The redhead demanded with a shout.

But, Steve himself couldn’t answer properly yet, as he can’t stop the onset of laughter after laughter. He could only shake his head and pant out in broken words and in between giggles “No, no.”

Hwoarang tsk-ed at Steve. He let go of his lover’s shirt as he sat back down on the bed; waiting for Steve to calm down from his high.

“So? What do you say Steve?” Hwoarang asked finally when the blond seemed to calm down.

“I can’t believe you actually thought about this like that.” Steve said with a smile.

“Yeah well—” Hwoarang tried to say but, Steve quickly silenced him with a kiss. Steve cupped Hwoarang’s chin, making him face the blond’s way as he gave a quick and innocent little peck of the redhead’s lips.

“Thanks babe,” Steve replied back with a smirk, licking his lover’s lips. “But, I have to be honest here myself.” He continued off, fidgeting a little. Now that the earlier misunderstanding had cleared up and that Steve wasn’t laughing anymore; the truth being laid down in front of him had only made the blond horny and wanting, his libido immediately catching up at a fast pace.

“I really don’t mind being… You know, the catcher.” He admitted, looking down as he fiddled with his own fingers. “And I kinda… Already want to have your cock in me…” He continued off, blushing tenfolds from his neck up to his ears.

Hwoarang’s hand found its way to touch Steve’s cheek, making the blond look up to him. “Are you sure? I mean, fuck that’s really hot and I’d really like that, but our first time, I really don’t mind it being my first time as well you know.” He told the other.

“Yeah, yeah. I want you Hwoa.” Steve replied back as he closed the gap between them and kissed his boyfriend. Their kiss started slow, sloppy and testing the waters at first; it was only when Hwoarang had pushed Steve to lie down on the bed that their kiss had started to turn hungry. Hands grabbed a hold of one another, pushing clothes away to try and get more skin contact.

Hwoarang darted his tongue out, forcibly entering Steve’s mouth to which Steve easily let in and greeted with his own slick muscle. They tasted each other, tongues dancing and savouring in the taste of saliva and their own. Hwoarang as usual, was dominant, seeing the action as a fight for dominance or a challenge. And it was definitely both; Steve loved to feel his lover actively reciprocate in their kiss. He bit a tad at Hwoarang’s tongue, smirking into their kiss as Steve traveled one hand between their bodies to quickly unfasten the belt, buttons, and zipper of Hwoarang’s pants.

The redhead groaned, rubbing their clothed erections against each other before Steve’s hand cupped Hwoarang’s throbbing member into his hand. Steve made quick work of pulling his boyfriend’s pants down, both hands pushing it till he could feel Hwoarang’s free erection in his hand. Hwoarang broke away from Steve, gasping for air as he bucked his hips up against Steve’s hand. Steve licked his kiss bruised lips, biting onto his lower lip as he eyed Hwoarang’s hot and heavy cock.  

And oh, how much he wanted to taste it in his mouth.

He looked up to his boyfriend, seeing Hwoarang’s debauched face, eyes closed and panting as he seemed to be focused on the pleasure on getting a handjob from Steve.

“Hwoa, Hwoa,” Steve called out to the younger. Hwoarang opened his eyes and stared down at Steve with dark lustful eyes. Steve heart jumped at the sight. “I wanna suck you off.” He said as he leaned up to kiss at the redhead’s collarbone. “Come on darling; let me taste your cock.” He mumbled against the other’s sweat slicked skin.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Hwoarang commented before he moved away from Steve but, grasped onto the blond’s shirt to help him sit up again. Once they both sat up properly, both boys quickly made work of fully pulling Hwoarang’s pants down and throwing it somewhere off the floor.

Steve felt his own mouth water at the sight; Hwoarang’s dick stood hard and proud in front of him. He leaned in, hand about to grasp the delicious cock in front of him when Hwoarang quickly stopped him. The blond looked up to the other inquisitively with an arched brow. The redhead had a smirk on his lips.

“Time to try out that flavoured condom we bought babe.” Hwoarang said as he rummaged his hand through the bag full of condoms and found the banana flavoured one that Steve had chosen earlier. “Put it on me.”

Steve groaned. “Do we really have to use a condom for a blowjob?” He asked, not entirely sure of wanting his first time to suck a dick with the help of a freaking condom.

“Hell yeah, if you don’t like it, you can always remove it anyways.” He answered back as he dangled the condom in front of Steve. “So come on, get those pretty lips to work.”

The blond rolled his eyes before begrudgingly snatching the condom from Hwoarang’s hands. He tore it open, finding a yellow coloured condom inside. He eyes it quizzically for a moment before shrugging and putting it on Hwoarang. The redhead moaned at the feeling of Steve’s hands on his cock, sliding the condom in him.

Once the yellow concoction was on, Steve took a second to breathe deeply to ready himself for the taste. Slowly, Steve took the head of Hwoarang’s cock in his mouth, tongue laying flat on the underside of his boyfriend’s erection. Oddly enough, the condom did taste like a banana, artificial banana that is. It gave the redhead’s cock a semi-sweet flavor that Steve found rather interesting and nice.

Slowly, he tried to take more of Hwoarang’s cock in his mouth; he didn’t want to rush into something that he may not be ready for yet. He was nervous yes, so he took it slow, trying to remember all the things he liked about getting blowjobs and all the things he read on the internet on what felt good… He wasn’t sure if and Hwoarang liked the same things even when they both had a dick… Weird.

His hands stroked where his mouth didn’t reach, Steve sucked on the cock and found the condom rather useful, he’d read somewhere that you can gag from the taste of dick but, with the condom on Hwoarang, he found that he rather liked the taste of it and  now was more enthusiastic in sucking his boyfriend off.

Hwoarang ran his hand through Steve’s golden locks, watching the other take his erection with such focus. Steve was testing out how well he’d do and god, did Hwoarang never found anything as cute and sexy as Steve. He loved the way Steve took in the head of his cock, his tongue massaging along what it could touch and his hands, fuck, Hwoarang was kinda regretting putting a condom on since he couldn’t feel them all the more directly but, he himself prefers to suck dick with flavoured condoms on.

He tried hard not to buck up into Steve’s hot, wet mouth. He moaned in pleasure, loving the attention Steve gave to the head of his cock, squeezing it in as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. “Fuck baby, Steve,” Hwoarang said as he slowly and very slightly, moved and swayed his hips a little. He was getting a little restless, found it hard not to want to thrust up into his lover’s mouth.

Who could blame him? Even when he felt a bit of Steve’s teeth, the blond definitely made up for it with enthusiasm and the way he seemed to actually love getting Hwoarang off with the use of his mouth and tongue.

“You take my cock so good baby,” Hwoarang told the other, feeling Steve shiver from his words. He massaged a hand onto the blond’s back, rubbing and feeling the heat emanating from his lover’s body. He pulled up the other’s shirt, till it rested just below Steve’s armpits. His other hand kept Steve’s hair at bay, brushing up any strands that could be a hassle to the other… Also Hwoarang just wanted a good full view of his lover sucking him off.

God, Steve’s face and the way he looked, just taking Hwoarang in was so erotic, so lewd, Hwoarang can almost feel himself cum.

As he watched his lover, a sudden thought came to Hwoarang. He shifted his gaze to the side and found the bottle of lube that they had left earlier on the side of the bed. He grabbed a hold of it then, squeezed a good amount of it on the palm of his hand. The redhead licked his lips in anticipation, coating his fingers generously as his other hand pulled down Steve’s sweat pants then, his index finger softly traced from top of Steve’s ass until it moved lower to the crack.

Steve’s breath hitched, accidentally biting a tad at Hwoarang dick as he took the younger in his mouth deeper.

“Ah! Fuck!” Hwoarang cursed he pressed his finger against Steve’s hole. “Calm down Steve, gonna make you feel so good.” Hwoarang promised as he took this opportunity of Steve sucking him off as a distraction. Gently, Hwoarang tried to prepare Steve; he may look rough and wild but, when it came down to it, Hwoarang cared a lot. He didn’t want to be the only enjoying their first time, he wanted his lover to feel as good as he did… Even more if possible, just seeing Steve all wanton and lewd like now was more than, enough for Hwoarang… Although, of course not enough to cum yet but, enough to make him feel happy and tingly.

One finger pushed in to the tight entrance, he wiggled his finger to try and get Steve’s ass used to the finger penetrating him. Steve helped the redhead with thrusting his hips back against Hwoarang’s finger. He thrust his finger in and out a couple of times, trying to get Steve used to the new sensation; it was hard task to do when he was stretching his freaking arm just to reach the blond’s behind but, it’s not like he can deprive Steve of wanting to suck his boyfriend’s cock… That and Hwoarang is just fucking insanely addicted to Steve and his amateur-ish blowjob.

He pulled up a little, accidentally bucking up into the blond’s mouth. He heard his lover choke at the sudden action; the sound Steve made along with the vibrations from his throat was more than, enough to get Hwoarang even harder if that was even possible. Steve whined, looking up to Hwoarang, big blue eyes with tears  at the edges stared at the redhead and fuck, Hwoarang could feel the precum flow all the more from the head of his dick just from that sight.

“Sorry, I gotta prep you up.” Hwoarang apologized as one hand rubbed Steve’s chin then, bottom lip with his thumb.

Steve moaned, slowly sucking up Hwoarang’s cock from the middle to the head then, released it with a pop. Saliva trailed down from Steve’s lip to chin as he smirked up to the redhead, relishing in the feeling of Hwoarang’s thumb brushing against his bottom lip.

“Hard from this angle?” The blond asked huskily, leaning up so that his lips and Hwoarang’s were only a couple of inches away from each other.

“Hard but, still possible.” Hwoarang replied back as he pushed his finger in deeper and harder into Steve, the second digit touching and slowly forcing its way inside his lover.

The blond moaned at the sudden action, eyes half-lidded as his mouth fell open.

“Do you want me to lie down?” Steve asked panting, looking at Hwoarang with dark eyes filled with lust that his blue irises were only a thin shadow of his pupils.

“Hell yeah, spread your legs for me baby,” Hwoarang answered back.

Steve pulled away from Hwoarang, immediately missing the redhead’s touch as he shakily took his place at the center of his bed. Steve pushed his pants all the way down before throwing it down on the floor. Hwoarang grabbed a hold of both of the blond’s thighs as Steve made quick work of taking his shirt off… As fast as he could as he found his nervousness to be helping him in making slow progress; accidentally tangling himself a little from his shirt and having to fight it off for a second before he could throw it down.

Steve looked back to his boyfriend and found the other staring at him, although what he really noticed was that Hwoarang was still wearing a shirt. “Take this off.” He told the redhead and immediately, Hwoarang snapped out of his daze to do as Steve told.

With both of them stark naked, Hwoarang slowly pushed Steve down by the chest. Steve was red from his chest up to his ears and the embarrassment was evident from his actions alone. He shyly spread his legs for the redhead as his hands and arms were unconsciously trying to hide his face from the other.

Hwoarang thought then and there that Steve was the epitome of cute… Even for a guy…

“Relax, alright?” Hwoarang told the blond as he coated his fingers once again with more lube. Steve nodded at his boyfriend and Hwoarang traveled his fingers back down to Steve’s entrance. His first digit could easily slip in now, so he tried to ease a second finger in. Steve’s soft gasps weren’t unheard, no matter how much the blond tried to cover and swallow them up.

The stretch was one Hwoarang tried to have patience of, it didn’t really help that he felt the heat inside Steve from his fingers, and that his blond lover looked so lustrous and sexy and Hwoarang just wanted to bury his cock to the hilt inside Steve. The redhead was shaking in anticipation.

“Uncomfortable?” Hwoarang inquired.

“A little,” Steve replied back panting, he bit on his lower lip, watching Hwoarang’s hands do all the work. “It’s not painful though,” He continued off. “Just a little weird? I guess?”

Hwoarang chuckled. “I guess it would be. You don’t normally play with your ass don’t you?”

“Duh, I didn’t even think of doing this before, just when we got together.” Steve said and in an instant, he realized the little slip up. His eyes widened and he looked away, covering his face with his arms. “Ugh, fuck!”

Hwoarang fastened his pace a little, scissoring Steve’s entrance. Can his lover get anymore cute? Lovely? God, Hwoarang was falling all over again.

“Hey, don’t do that.” The redhead spoke, grabbing a hold of Steve’s wrist. “I wanna see.”

“You’re fucking embarrassing.” Steve cursed at the other, yet he sheepishly moved his arms away from his face. He didn’t want the redhead to see his face, he felt much too embarrassed and felt as though, being prepped by Hwoarang and being seen so naked, vulnerable, and like a fucking chick was a major turn off.

“But, I like it.” Hwoarang said and Steve froze. “It’s fucking hot, you’re so fucking sexy.” He said without any malice nor teasings in his tone of voice. Just the straight out truth that made Steve’s heart thump hard in his chest and his insecurities shatter.

“Bollocks shut up Hwoa.” Steve grumbled, still quite unable to believe the redhead’s words.

Yet, he suddenly gasped out, Hwoarang exploring his hole further and brashly to find that bundle of nerves that would make Steve scream. “Heh, saying it cuz it’s the truth.” Hwoarang countered back as he leaned in close to kiss at Steve’s collarbone. He figured that if the blond was being too shy, he’d give him some space and just mark Steve’s skin as his territory instead; inhaling in his lover’s sweet scent that was mixed with sweat and that cologne that Steve just loved to used.

He added a third digit inside Steve, curling his fingers against the tight walls and exploring. Steve had been gasping and mewling since earlier; indicating to Hwoarang that he had been lightly touching the blond’s sweet spot already, or at least brushing along it.

“Hwoa, Hwoa,” Steve called out to the redhead, they could both feel Steve’s legs shake in pleasure, the way Steve’s hips started to thrust back against Hwoarang’s fingers. Hwoarang gently nudged his cock to rub against Steve’s inner thigh and oh so close to the crack of Steve’s ass.

“You feel that Steve?” The redhead asked as the touching sensation of Steve’s skin against his cock felt heavenly, but fucks not enough. “God, so hard for you baby, can’t fucking wait to fuck that tight little ass of yours.” Hwoarang growled.

At those words, Steve’s cock leaked. White seed oozed out from the head and pooled onto his stomach; he always was such a sucker for dirty talking.

Hwoarang laughed haughtily. “Did you just fucking cum Steve?” The redhead inquired the obvious as he leaned in close, his three fingers had spot dead on the blond’s g spot, making his lover shiver and moan oh so sweetly. “Fuck, you’re such a slut Stevie baby,” He continued on, licking along Steve’s neck then, sucking there. “You want me baby? Want my cock inside you Steve?”  

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve answered immediately, arching up into Hwoarang’s touch. “Want you so bad, Hwoa, fuck want you right now.”

“That’s a good boy,” Hwoarang said as he sealed their lips with a kiss.

He pulled his three fingers out of Steve’s hole, hearing the blond whimper into their kiss at the loss. But, Hwoarang was already lining his dick up at the entrance. Slowly, he pushed the head of his cock into Steve. In an instant, Steve’s body trembled under the penetration. Hwoarang held his lover close to him, hugging the blond as he deepened their kiss and distracted Steve from the pain.

Steve tried to melt under his lover’s care, feeling Hwoarang’s free hand move in-between their bodies to stroke Steve’s limping cock. Hwoarang took gentle care of Steve, waiting for the blond to adjust and get used to the feeling of Hwoarang’s dick inside him. The redhead controlled himself, his control nearly slipping out a couple of times as the head of his dick was engulfed by the sweet heat and tightness of Steve’s hole.

Once he felt Steve slowly coax into his ministration, Hwoarang pushed farther till half of his cock was inside his lover. The redhead leaned back, looking down at Steve whose eyes were shut tight and body was quaking underneath his boyfriend.

Hwoarang’s other hand that didn’t stroke Steve’s cock traveled up to cup Steve’s pecs. The action caused Steve to stare at the hand, watching Hwoarang grope at the flesh.

“Your boobs are soft,” Hwoarang grinned, as his thumb rubbed over the hardening nub.

Steve arched up into Hwoarang’s touch, moaning as he could feel the earlier pain slowly slip away.

“Ah, shit, shit, Hwoaa…” Steve moaned, his hips trembling and reluctantly, shyly thrusting back down to meet Hwoarang’s. Earlier, he needed the time adjustment to get used to Hwoarang’s dick inside him but now, he craved more, needed to feel the redhead more. Steve wrapped his arms around Hwoarang, pulling his boyfriend close to him. “More, more please, give me more.” Steve begged.

Hwoarang growled, both hands grabbing a hold of Steve’s waist as he took a long drag, pulling his cock fully out till only the tip was inside, before he thrust back into Steve to the hilt. Steve gasped, a moan caught in his throat as he tried to voice out the bliss but, found himself speechless instead. The blond’s dug into Hwoarang’s skin, clawing onto whatever they could scratch on as Steve held onto his boyfriend as though his life depended on it.

The redhead built up a steady pace, not yet pushing in hard and fast but, just slow and hard and savouring every second of how good it felt to be inside of Steve; it felt intoxicating. Hwoarang felt as though he was drunk on lust, their sweaty bodies that rubbed against each other in such sweet friction was invigorating.

He tried to find the blond’s sweet spot once again, wanting to hear Steve’s moans. Sweat trickled down from Hwoarang’s forehead, the heat in the room too much yet, he craved the heat that was emanating from his blond headed lover.

He pushed back into Steve, staying there for a moment as he circled his hips and kept pushing on deeper. Steve’s head flew back onto the mattress below, mewling and whining and moaning.

Steve raised his legs up, wrapping them around Hwoarang’s waist as he locked them together. He pushed his boyfriend closer to him, wanting to eliminate all spaced between them. “Hwoa, Hwoa,” Steve called out to the other.

“You feel so good baby,” Hwoarang told the blond, kissing under his chin then, at Steve’s jaw line. “So good for me, Steve, you’re fucking amazing.” He murmured, kissing the blond over and over again as he sucked hickies onto Steve’s skin. Tomorrow, Steve would have to cover up from the amount of love bites that Hwoarang put on him.

He started to quicken his pace, getting more greedy, more hungry, craving more and more. Hwoarang nuzzled his face against the crook of Steve’s neck, thrusting hard and fast until—

“Shiiittt!!” Steve gasped out, holding tighter onto Hwoarang, “Fuck, Hwoarang, Hwoa, harder please—” The blond pleaded, as he thrust back.

 _‘Heh, found it.’_ Hwoarang mused internally, grinning in satisfaction. His hands gripped tight onto Steve’s waist as he pistons his hips into the angle that got his blond lover screaming and begging for more.

Steve was at Hwoarang’s mercy, he didn’t even think that anal sex would feel _this_ good. Having watched all of those porn movies did no justice to what he felt right now, jacking off and imagining it was nothing close to the real thing. He held onto Hwoarang, pulled his boyfriend closer, craved every single touch and pleasure that was offered to him and fuck, he couldn’t get enough. He could feel the redhead’s long and hard dick entering him, stretching his walls and filling him up with heat and pleasure and fuck, whenever Hwoarang that spot.

“Ugh, harder!” Steve moaned, “Harder, please more,” He begged without feeling any shame nor was he even thinking about anything else anymore. Nothing else matter, all that he knew was that he loved the feeling of Hwoarang’s dick, that amazing cock sliding in and out of him, the harsh slap of their skins against each other whenever Hwoarang pulled back then, slammed hard to Steve’s g-spot.

Steve chocked on his words, the pleasure too much as he felt that all too familiar coil of heat pooling in his stomach.

“Shit, Hwoa, Hwoa,” He called out to his boyfriend, unable to neither speak properly nor even think properly right now. All he knows is that he’s intoxicated and drowning in pleasure.

Hwoarang’s thrust went from animalistic to brutal; it was hard and fast and filled with sinful bliss. He could feel himself getting there, moving to his peak, the heat and the way Steve was tightening up and squeezing his cock felt amazing and then—

His dick felt like it was in heaven, when Steve came hard and without notice, his insides tightened around Hwoarang’s member and fuck, watching Steve cum again for the third time was the best thing that had ever happened to Hwoarang.

The blond laid down limp and exhausted under the redhead; his body felt sensitive and every little touch made his senses go on overdrive, the sensation becoming tenfold to how it normally felt. He felt Hwoarang move again and fuck, Steve shivered as he felt electricity course through his entire body, and he accidentally clamped down on Hwoarang’s cock, making the redhead moan.

“Steve, fuck,” Hwoarang cursed as one hand grabbed a hold of the blond’s thigh and Hwoarang spread Steve’s legs further apart.

“Hwo-Hwoa!” Steve shouted, it felt so good but, too much at the same time. He had already came more times than, he could count now and fuck, Steve feels like he might black out from feeling too good.

“Almost there,” Hwoarang growled, “Fuck, so close, Steve, Steve.” Hwoarang repeated his lover’s name over and over again. Fuck, Steve doesn’t know what he does to Hwoarang, how good Hwoarang feels right now and just fuck, he’s almost there.

Hwoarang gives another hard thrust, aiming still on Steve’s sweet spot as he came. Hot spurts of his seed filled the flavoured condom he had worn earlier. Steve felt the twitch of Hwoarang’s cock, how his cum felt and god, Steve kinda wished he could feel it dripping out of his ass and maybe even playing with it a little.

As he came, Hwoarang stayed still, holding onto his lover as the redhead tried to catch his breath for a moment. After finally breathing close to normal, Hwoarang pulled out of Steve, the blond whimpering once again at the loss.

The redhead took the condom off of his dick then, tied a knot to it before leaving it on the floor to be taken to the trash later or even, tomorrow. He slumped down next to his lover, happy and content as Hwoarang pulled Steve close to him for a hug.

“You good?” The redhead inquired, rubbing soothing touches against Steve’s back.

Steve purred in delight, loving the intimacy right after sex. He nuzzled against Hwoarang’s chest, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. “Yeah,” He replied back, voice a little hoarse as he cleared his throat to answer once more. “I’m good, feel great.” Steve said as he looked up to Hwoarang with a smile on his lips.

“That’s good,” Hwoarang replied back murmuring as he leaned down to give Steve’s lips a peck. His hands traveled down so he could give Steve’s ass a firm squeeze, loving the feel of them in the palm of his hands.

Steve laughed into their kiss.

“Kinda hurts,” The blond admitted.

“Too rough?” Hwoarang inquired.

“Nah,” Steve answered with a shrug as he nuzzled against the crook of Hwoarang’s neck. “Worth it.”

“Of course it was, I’m a fucking sex god.” Hwoarang announced proudly, smugly.

Steve had to roll his eyes at the presence of Hwoarang’s ego. “Bollocks.” He said as he kissed at Hwoarang’s skin, liking the salty taste of sweat. “You’re a fucking twat.” The blond chuckled.

“What was that?” Hwoarang countered by squeezing Steve’s ass harder.

“Aw! Aw!” Steve lightly punched Hwoarang’s chest. “It hurts!”

“I know,” The redhead teased as his fingers went to lightly play with Steve’s hole.

The blond shivered. “Wanker, don’t you get tired?”

“Not with you I don’t.” Hwoarang said with a kiss to the top of Steve’s head.

“Cheesy,” Steve chuckled, feeling giddy.

“Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, how was it you guys? Was it good? Was the 3 year wait worth it? lololololol  
> Also the title!
> 
> Chapter 1's title is You belong with me by Taylor Swift
> 
> Guess what this one is?
> 
> DING DING DING DING!! Correct
> 
> Fxxk it by Big Bang and I need u by BTS lololololol, I listen to song for both inspiration and motivation to write, sometimes the story depends on the song so yeah, this one was quit fluffy, cute and very high school~ 
> 
> So anyways! That's the end of this story! I hope you guys liked it <3 Comment and critic what you thought about it!

**Author's Note:**

> Old Notes:
> 
> Author's Notes: The lyrics you guys read that Steve sang earlier was made up, as well The Creed band I mentioned up earlier, as well the album release. I didn't feel like using any real bands or whatnot and my hands and mind literally just typed that in and made an original stuff for this fic *lol* Did ya guys like/enjoy it? Hope ya did! Cuz Chapter 2 will be coming right up once I get some sleep.. ;w;
> 
> And oh yeah, just a bit of TRIVIA *lol* I actually got this idea or had the inspiration to make this fanfic thanks to Taylor Swift's song "You Belong with Me". Originally, that was supposed to be this fanfic's title but, I changed my mind and thought the new one fitted so much more perfectly than, that title *nods* Hard to believe that this fic came out of that song, right? *laughs* Yeah, me either.. I actually listened to that song whilst writing this, as well as using it's lyrics as a guide for all the events that happened here *nods* STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2 SMUT MWUAHAHA!
> 
> That's basically all it's gonna be about anyways in the 2nd chapter.. .w.


End file.
